Fatal Flaws
by Taylor Celeste
Summary: Thirteen one-shots about the times demi-gods have been effected by their fatal flaws. One for each of the twelve Olympians plus Hades. RxR
1. Cabin One: Zeus

**A/N: Just another idea of mine. R&E (Read and enjoy) and please review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson, got it? Good. Because disclaimers can be annoying.**

* * *

><p><strong>Zeus: Cabin one<br>****Temptation, power**

* * *

><p>"Please, Thalia."<p>

The offers dawned on her as her face went pale. The words flowed together in her mind and washed her over like toxic.

_Being with Luke. Power. Overthrowing my father. Happily ever after. _For once she was at a loss for words. Then she turned back to observe the worried expressions of Percy and Zoe. Annabeth was lying down on the ground, shaking her head furiously.

"Let go of Annabeth." She replied with a shaky voice as her confidence wearied.

"I will if you join me."

_Being with the one I love. My father thrown into tartarus. Annabeth, saved. _

But where will Percy's soul go? Or Zoe's? Artemis, goddess of the moon and hunting seemed like a pretty cool goddess - she couldn't imagine her holding up the sky for eternity. She imagined everything she had now, minus Luke, gone.

_No more camp half blood. Chiron. Zoe, Percy, the nicer campers. My father. Aunt. Stepmother. Uncle. _

It didn't feel right.

Yet she was craving it. Giving in to the powers slowly. Luke's words sank deeply into her, as if somebody was offering a special type of superglue to fix her heart. Yet it meant shattering many other people's. She would be a cold-blooded murderer, treated like an innocent princess. Was this her dream?

"Thalia, we have to fight them." Zoe reminded.

_No more fights. _One side of her said. _Peace, or as much as the demigod world can have. No gods thinking I was weak, Hades I am stronger than that! It'll teach them for not treating me well._

She gripped her spear tighter, unsure who she was going to kill. There was Luke, who she'd known for her whole life other than the time she'd died. His words were like charm speaking to her. She wanted to be with him; or the old Luke anyways. The new, evil version of Luke?

The "new" Luke poisoned her pine tree.

The "new" Luke went against his promises to both her and Annabeth.

The "new" Luke captured her best friend for ransom.

The person she thought she knew, loved, still loved had also claimed years ago if she was alive at the time she would be on the dark side. A few minutes ago she would've punched hm in the face and called him a liar.

But now?

She trusted her spear at him. "You're not Luke; I don't know who you are anymore."

And the fighting began. She did not have time to check on her friends because Luke was equally as strong as her, not letting his guards down for one second. Tears began forming in her eyes. This was it, she was battling her ex-best-friend, AKA her new worst enemy. Everything blurred together. Her life flashed before her eyes, but this time all of the scenes involved what ifs, as opposed to what would've happened if she had joined.

_She was tempted to. She almost HAD._

Was power more important than her and her loved ones? Was power all she could think of?

Or was temptation the fatal flaw of daughters of Zeus, she'll never know.

* * *

><p><strong>Either you like it or you hate it. Pick one and tell me. Any type of review accepted.<strong>

**- Taylor.**


	2. Cabin two: Hera

**A/N: I had a hard time figuring this one out. Jason isn't actually Hera's son, but she sort of claimed him and Jason seemed kind of perfect in a way in TLH so it sorta makes sense...or is it just me?**

**Also, I was on vacation and was having a typical "I don't want to go" syndrome when I got back, seeing all those favs and alerts definitely made my day. Thanks everyone! You rock!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO, or HOO (Heroes of Olympus).**

* * *

><p><strong>Hera: Cabin two<strong>**  
><strong>**Perfection, refusing flaws**

* * *

><p>Jason was stuck.<p>

Everybody is offered a chance once in a while, but in his case, everyday had to be lived carefully if you don't want to "accidently" go to the dark side or die a painful death. He just never thought that trouble could take place in an underground department store in the middle of Chicago.

"Leo, Jason - my price is so simple." The princess' voice washed over him like sweet honey. There was something about her voice that made him want to listen on, and do exactly what she says. It felt like all the power and strength of the world combined lay to rest in her voice. Plus, her perfume was the only kind that didn't remind him of toxic.

"Why don't you two fight? If you get injured, or even killed, no problem. We'll just throw you into the fountain and you'll be better than ever. You _do _want to fight, don't you? You resent each other!"

He froze. It was like his first day of having amnesia again - he wasn't sure.

_You resent each other! _The princess' voice echoed in his head.

_I resent Leo. _He tried to reply the phrase over the over again in his mind. _He is annoying, stupid, and bad at pulling jokes. _Suddenly more and more thoughts swarmed in his brain.

_Why am I friends with Leo, who is imperfect in every possible way? Why did Piper claim to be my girlfriend not someone prettier and does not have hair that looked like was cut by dog teeth? Why are all these people in my lives when they don't reach the same standard as me?_

And in the tiniest voice possible, something else echoed.

_The lady is the evil one. _

Suddenly as if a trance, he snapped out of it. Standing in front of him was a equally confused Leo, a Piper in distress, and the lady - now if only he remember who she was?

"What happened in the past minute?" He mumbled to himself.

Shopping. Listening to talking. Iris message. Fountain magic. Fighting Leo -

Fighting . his . best . friend.

"Leo, was I about to stab you?" He asked, blinking rapidly. His hands shaking as he lowered his gold sword.

Leo shook out of the spell at the same time. "You work for dirt woman!" He exclaimed. "You sent her to the machine shop."

The . lady . he . was . about . to . listen . to . is . a . murderer.

_Why am I friends with Leo, who is imperfect in every possible way? _He had said - _thought _to himself.

Imperfect.

He expected everyone to be that way. But now looking back, he realized he never thought of _himself _that way. Just the others in his life.

Who did he get this from? His dad certainly didn't think that way. Nor Thalia, his dear huntress sister.

But he knew a certain _someone _that did.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew...the hard part is over. This was incredibly hard to manage. Review...<strong>

**Also, earlier on I said Jason was a little bit too perfect. I didn't mean Mary-Sue, but I have to admit The Lost Hero seemed sort of like a fanfic of the PJO series. I also hoped for a little bit more focus around the minor characters like Katie Gardner (Who wasn't even there) or Pollux or somebody. I'm quite interested in their backgrounds.**

**This might not be the best one compared to before, but I'll get something better soon...I promise. Next up, for Poseidon I have to go with Percy, although it's a problem considering the fact he narrated the whole first series. I'll think of something anyways.**

**- Taylor**


	3. Cabin Three: Poseidon

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favs, alerts! I might do the layout a littlre bit differently cause you know...Percy narrated the whole series and we do know exactly what he's thinking.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO, or HOO (Heroes of Olympus).**

* * *

><p><strong>Poseidon: Cabin Three<strong>**  
><strong>**Personal loyalty**

* * *

><p><em>June, 2005<em>

"The truth was, I didn't care about retrieving Zeus' lightning bolt, or saving the world, or even helping my father out of trouble. All I cared about was my mom. Hades had taken her unfairly and Hades was going to give her back."

Small price.

OoOoO

"I took her. I knew you; Percy Jackson would come to bargain with me eventually." A ball of fire circled around the centre of the lord of the underworld's palm. "Return my helmet, and perhaps I'll let her go. She's not dead yet."

Helpless.

"Ah, the pearls. You do realize each only protects a single person. And which one of your friends with you leave behind to spend eternity with me?"

_Go on. Choose. Or give me the backpack and accept my terms. _

Despite the protests, he handed the two pearls to his friends.

"But -"

"I desperately wanted sacrifice myself and use the third pearl on my mom. But I know she'll never allow it."

_You shall fail to save what matters the most in the end. _

* * *

><p><em>May, 2006<em>

"Grover is in trouble."

"The pine tree is poisoned."

"The golden fleece, we have to find it."

Trouble.

OoOoO

"I, Clarisse, daughter of Ares will save the camp!"

"Wait. Why do you get to go on the quest? Grover is _my _friend!"

Because friends always comes first before the Golden Fleece. Before the dangers of the camp. Before the matter of the world getting destroyed, right?

"Hermes gave me a flask and multivitamins, and a duffel bag for us each. I think he wants us to go on the quest. He said we can aboard the ship somewhere in front of us and it'll take us there."

"Percy, we have to do the quest. Even if we fail, there won't be a camp to come back to."

Princess Andromeda, Luke, Circe's island, the sound of the Sirens. Battling Hydra, finding Clarisse, fighting a Cyclops, freeing Grover. Giving Clarisse the chance of being a hero.

Sounds impossible, but he made it through.

* * *

><p><em>December, 2006<em>

Annabeth was missing.

_"_I will take Phoebe and Bianca." After Zoe has spoken, Thalia and Grover joined. _Five people. Five people already. FIVE shall go west to save the goddess in chains._

"What about me?"

"Because of thy friend Annabeth?

"..."

"I will take a satyr if I have to, but no boys."

Unchangeable decisions.

OoOoO

"I know you will do what is right. I know you will. You should go on the quest to save Annabeth."

"Mom - but -"

"Percy, I have to go now." With one wave, the image disappeared. Sally Jackson disappeared along with it, and left to spend time with "Mr. Blowfish". There goes the option to go home for Christmas, even if nightmare waits.

Another day was gone faster than it lasted.

"Nico?"

"You should go on the quest. I'll make something up, I'm good at it. But promise to keep my sister safe?"

"Promise."

Risked his life for Annabeth. Risked his life for Artemis. For Thalia and Zoe. For Grover once again.

_But one shall be lost and one shall die. _

OoOoO

"Athena, goddess of wisdom?"

"Percy Jackson. Think of the ways Kronos has manipulated you. First it was your mother, then your best friend Grover. Now my daughter Annabeth. Your fatal flaw is personal loyalty. To save a friend you would sacrifice the world. For heroes this is a deadly flaw." She shook her head in disapproval.

(But he'd rather save his friends than overcome a flaw)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I told you I'll be slightly different. Hope you like it. I'm writing faster and faster now, review!**

**- Taylor**


	4. Cabin Four: Demeter

**A/N: Thanks to the people that reviewed or favorited & alerted them, it really means a lot to every author, doesn't it? Grrr. This one was almost as hard because I had to make up a scene. I don't think this is very good, to be honest. IN OTHER WORDS: THE WORST CHAPTER EVER**.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO, if I did The Lost Hero would turn out much better, not that it's bad.**

* * *

><p><strong>Demeter: Cabin Four<br>Protective nature, afraid**

* * *

><p>Katie sat herself down and swore to herself, the only promise she made in the entire titan war.<p>

That she will NOT cry.

The pain was closing in on her and she's still got half ofManhattanto defend. She was supposed to lead her cabin down toBrooklynbattery tunnel, but how could she do that when she felt defended herself? The arrow of one ruthless monster got to her before she could even get to her fearful plan of growing poison ivies. Sometimes she dreadfully hates being a child of Demeter with all her heart - when troubles comes she can't just click her fingers to blast everyone.

But Katie Gardner will not cry.

"What a great day" A sarcastic voice suddenly said somewhere behind her. When she saw who it was she immediately knew she had the rottenest luck in the world, saying a few.

"Travis Stoll." She gritted her teeth, trying to control her pain and look angry at the same time. "What are you doing here?"

Her dislike of Travis Stoll was worse than the Ares cabin and Percy Jackson, after numerous tiny little pranks that got by unsaid he finally crossed the line - by putting Easter bunnies on the Demeter cabin roof. Ew, chocolate! Some kids in her cabin likes snack goods, but not her. And it _is _a disgrace to her mother at the same time.

"You're not the only one that has to defendManhattan." He grinned sheepishly. "Man, I wish we could sleep in peace like the the mortals. I mean - they've certainly got the easier job!"

She opened her mouth, but then the burning pain got the better of her and before she realized it, her bandage was dyed red. She almost wished she could cry out loud.

But Katie Gardner will NOT cry.

"Get - " She gritted through her teeth. "Get going to where ever you are..."

Travis was already turning back to his cabin mates. "Alright! We are heading toBrooklynBridge. Let's get going."

Her hopes crashed down almost instantly. BrooklynBridge...BrooklynBridge...that was basically turned into the ultimate monster hideout. Wait a minute; _Travis Stoll _was going toBrooklynBridge?

"What?" He asked, almost confused.

"I - you -BrooklynBridgeis..." Her voice trailed off. "Dangerous."

"When were you so concerned about our safety?"

"When - " Katie slowed herself down before her cabin noticed. Her voice dropped an octave lower, almost a whisper. "I'm not. I'm just worried if your cabin, with your _stupidity, _is going to pull it through without breaking the bridge."

Without a word, Travis turned around and left.

Everything suddenly became so fuzzy...she was almost not in control of herself anymore.

But no, Katie Gardner will not cry.

_I don't need to worry. They - they got it under control. _She almost had to convince herself. But judging by the number of monsters and demigods she'd seen, it was hard to tell. Then all Hades broke loose - and she ran towards the Hermes cabin.

"Katie!" Her sister screamed after her. Which one was it? She couldn't remember. All she knew was that she had to be there...to do what? She had to admit that her being there was no use. With that, she stopped on her tracks. Tears glinted at the edge of her eyes.

She reminded herself: Katie Gardner is not going to cry.

"Katie, are you alright? Let's say we get back to growing poison ivies?" The same sister asked. She was sweet, unfortunately it wasn't the time.

Because at that exact moment, she had realized her fatal flaw.

Because at that moment she realized the outcome if she actually caught up with Travis.

Because at that moment, all Hades broke loose.

A group of monsters broke though the plant "ropes" that they had carefully webbed around the tunnel. She picked up her sword to fight, but sneaked one last look at the Hermes cabin, entering the bridge.

She sometimes wondered about her relationship with Travis. She sometimes wondered if he was a friend or foe. She sometimes wondered if she was generally this caring, or if it was just of the ones she loved.

And Katie Gardner cried. She sat herself where nobody else except the gods could see her, and cried.

Katie Gardner cried.

_Meanwhile, she watched her friend/enemy's cabin walk onto the bridge of doom._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm not one of these authors that tells their reviewers unless they review, they won't update. But remember a review does make me update much faster. :)**

**Grrrr. I really hate this chapter incase you haven't noticed.**

**- Taylor**


	5. Cabin five: Ares

**A/N: I want to hug every one of you that reviewed! But no...not a very huggy person. But thanks. You always make my day and help me upsate faster. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO, if I did the movie would be sticking to the books**

* * *

><p><strong>Ares: Cabin Five<br>Stubborness, not showing weakness**

* * *

><p><em>Pffft. <em>She was sure she never needed to cry. If you don't show your weaknesses, it's easier to get by, right?

Wrong.

"Clarisse! The war, the destruction...we need help from you! You will be well-respected for helping, and you - you are more use than me or my siblings could ever be." The familiar sound got her by surprise just as she decided to re-polish her amour. She jumped back a few steps, then realized that Ares kids aren't supposed to be easily scared by daughters of Aphrodite.

"Silena." She muttered. "I, or any of my cabin mates for that matter, care about some stupid titan war!"

"You are the daughter of a war god." Came the quiet, yet strong sound of Silena.

Her voice crackled. "I know."

She knew every word that passed through her best friend's lips in the past few seconds were lies. Huge lies that somehow got through everybody's minds. If she could record her voice and play it over and over again, she wouldn't sound as strong as many think of her as. It was bitterer than it should've sounded. She might as well be crowned as the goddess of bitterness judging by the tone.

_Huge lies. Lies that nobody shall trust. _

But something else amount Silena's lines bothered her twice as much.

_You are the daughter of the war god. _

She wondered if her father would be scolding her for not fighting in the biggest war of the millennia. Here was a war, and she was simply ignoring it.

"No, I am not going to help." The softness of her voice effected even Silena.

"Ok." She replied carefully, putting a lot of power into her words. _Hades, Silena. You can't even charm speak. _"Is there anything else you'd like to say?"

_Silena, of course there's something wrong! I am looked down, and stood on. Years of punching and fighting fearlessly did me no justice. I might've stepped on others, but they hurt me more than a bruise on my knee. How could you not notice that? How . could . you NOT?_

Instead, she simply shrugged. "No."

Silena looked hurt. In a mysterious way, she stalked off. "Good bye, Clarisse La Rue."

Little did she know, the "goodbye" actually meant Good Bye.

OoOoO

"Where is Silena?" A loud voice boomed over his face. She couldn't move, as if she was paralyzed for life. Then she figured she was just taking a nap. When she opened her eyes, huge brown eyes belonging to Chris Rodriguez stared her down.

"What..." She mumbled sleepily, although secretly paying a lot of attention to her boyfriend.

"Where is Silena?" She'd never seen Chris this panicked before. "And where is the rest of your cabin mates?"

She took a consideration at that. It was sort of strange to walk back from garbage patrol into a cabin of no one. But she had been so tired she collapsed onto her bunk before she could think.

Chris suddenly yelped. "Clarisse! Your amour and spear is gone!"

She flew right up. Her eyes landed on a blank spot on the wall where her usual war gear hung. There was nothing there, except for the hook used for her helmet.

All she could think is one name, in six bold letters flashing in her head:

S/I/L/E/N/A.

She jumped down from the top bunk and sprinted out of the cabin.

"Wait!" Chris yelled after her. "Clarisse!"

She hopped onto the flying chariot, only waiting for Chris before speeding off at full speed.

"Silena...Silena. That foolish girl." She muttered bitterly. "Why, why her? The only person...the only person..."

Before she knew it, she was facing a real, live darkon. But as excited as it sounds, she noticed the scene included one extra person - a girl lying in a heap on the ground, wearing _her_ amour and grasping _her_ spear tightly. Nevertheless, how could anyone think it was her? She was much skinnier and not as tall and without any muscles. Not to mention her crippled fingernail polish. When did people start to recognized her as someone that puts on nail polish?

The darkon, however, snapped at her with its fangs. She didn't stop to think. She pulled the spear from a weak, trembling hand and finished off the darkon faster than she thought. She knew her dad would be proud of her for this.

At that moment she didn't care, and ran back to the girl on the ground. The others followed.

"Stupid...Aphrodite...girl..." She sobbed uncontrollably. "You charged a darkon! Why?"

"All my fault." Came a weak voice grasping for air. "The darkon...Charlie's death...camp endangered -"

"Stop it!" She cried. "That's not true."

Her hand fluttered open, revealing a silver scythe charm.

The symbol of Kronos, lord of time.

"You were the spy." A shocked Percy said somewhere to her left.

_No! _She thought in despair. _Never, never, EVER! Never shall happen! Not Silena Beauregard. Never, ever, never, ever going to happen!_

Silena Beauregard? How could the fates? The friend that helped her when she was in need? The friend that gave her great advice and true companionship? The friend that would sacrifice her life for them?

Her _only _friend?

If only she'd helped earlier...if only...

She watched as Silena closed her eyes for the final time, wishing she'd come to help earlier.

(And having no friend is better than dealing with the pain of loosing one)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think I had a problem with spellcheck, so if you find any mistake please point it out. And one favour: Review please?**

**- Taylor**


	6. Cabin Six: Athena

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO, if I did the movie would be sticking to the books and the actress for Annabeth wouldn't ruin my mental image of her. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Athena: Cabin Six<strong>**  
><strong>**Hubris, deadly pride**

* * *

><p>Annabeth Chase was never tempted.<p>

When Luke left camp, she never gave a thought about joining him.

When they went on a quest, she was always the brains of it, dragging Percy away from disasters.

But when they went onto the Princess Andromeda, things started to change. When Luke (The person she loves, one point) offered her a chance to rebuild the world (Her dream, three points), she was tempted.

And when they sailed near the Siren islands, she regretted it with every fiber to ask Percy to watch her as she finds out her true desire.

One that could kill her.

"I hear that if you live after hearing it, you get wiser." She protested, which made a lot of sense being the daughter of a wisdom goddess." Just for safety, she also gave Percy a set of instructions - because he's that much of a kelp head. She also thought about leaving her knife on board incase anything happens.

But she wasn't that dumb, was she?

She watched her reflection as she stepped confidently into the clear part of the ocean. She is good at swimming, even if it's not in the Poseidon kind of way. She held her head up with determination.

She was going to live, wasn't she?

At first she could only hear the faint sound of violins and organs playing. She blinked a few times, feeling just fine. Then came a deep, powerful melody which she never thought she'd bawl her eyes over. It wasn't until she saw the picture she suddenly had a change of heart.

She was staying strong, wasn't she?

The first thing that struck her was the background - fine marble columns, glass doors, fresh plants that would Grover a very happy satyr. To her surprise she recognized it, being her _own _piece of work. But she'd never seen it like that before, only on paper. It was all so...alive.

"_Annabeth!" _A voice suddenly echoed through all the music. She turned to see a smiling boy with blonde hair, his scar barely visible in midst of all the sunlight pouring onto his face.

_Luke. You traitor._

Somehow everyone could hear her thoughts. _She _could hear her thoughts out loud.

_"Annabeth, Luke is not a traitor. Now come and join our picnic! You should be proud of this place, you designed it yourself." _A second voice echoed, like Luke's voice changed to a female's voice - and much more powerful. Without knowing, a tear slid down her cheek when she saw her own mother sitting down on central park with a picnic basket spread out on top. And she was _holding hands with her own father. _

_To most kids this is normal, but to a demigod it's a dream._

_Mother? _She asked.

All of a sudden the three of them sat up, smiling and waving towards her. Athena's grey eyes glinted in the sunlight.

_"Annabeth! Join us!" _They called out together in unison.

She was going to have a simple picnic, wasn't she?

She swam out, only to remember a rope was tied around her waist. One look told her Percy was still watching her, only in the enchanting melody she could only hear happiness. She turned around and pleaded to Percy to let her go. But he didn't.

_Percy! _She yelled desperately. _You don't need to worry anymore! I have my family and friends now, and a place I built all by myself! Now you just have to let me go. _

No avail.

_I thought you were my friend! Why aren't you letting me have my dream? _

Then she remembered the knife. _Yes! The knife! _With one expert strike, she was free.

She was actually _free. _

She almost managed it onto the shore when she felt someone pulling her by her anckles. _Percy! _She wanted to scream. And the hand pulled her under the crystal clear water - which seemed to be even clearer than before.

And the music stopped.

She just fell for the sound of the Sirens, didn't she?

Uncontrollably, she started to sob. Even if kids of Athena had to stay strong. Even if crying wasn't going to solve anything.

_Luke is gone. He is going to invade with Kronos. My parents are separated. I have a step mom._

The world was so horrible, wasn't it?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. If it was good or not, you decide. But don't forget to tell me about it! Also, special thanks to StarlitReader for pointing out my bad grammar. :) I seriously fail at grammar...believe me.<strong>

**And if you are like me, and like reading one shots, I suggest you read one of my one-shot? *Ahem* just a suggestion.**

**- Taylor**


	7. Cabin Seven: Apollo

**Before you say anything, Sacrifice and Personal loyalty are two different things. Loyalty is to go wherever for one person, while sacrifice is to die for them. Yeah...lame. But I think after Micheal Yew and the bridge this would be the best one to do.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO, if I did I would be the richest teenager in the world.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin Seven<strong>  
><strong>Sacrfice<strong>

* * *

><p>"And now, maybe Lee rest to peace."<p>

_It was unreal, watching his own funeral._

Every person in his cabin paid their respects. How brave he was, how heroic he was, how great he was. But one girl, with glossy black hair different to the others sat in the back. He watched her, the usually cheerful sister who refused to say a word.

_He never liked her much, she never did either._

"Is there anyone else that would like to say something?" Chiron finally asked. Percy, Annabeth, and a few others stood up after a moment of silence and Annabeth placed something on his own burial shroud. He swore he almost felt it on him, although he has already moved on - to a better place. Nobody spoke a word. Finally Annabeth's grasp left the body, and he saw clearly what it was.

A bow, snapped in half. His bow.

_Why isn't she saying something? If only they knew the real reason he died._

* * *

><p><em>The day he first came to camp, the first person he saw was her.<em>

"Hi." The girl said smugly. She was completely unaware he never saw her before in his life, only in his tattered shirt and the sticky blood on his forehead. "Who is this?"

She was definitely one of the popular girls, with her glossy black hair and attitude. The only unsettling part of her was a deep scar on the exact spot of her wrist, wrapped around like a bracelet. Yet he hated her, for she was mean.

Suddenly from behind, a girl with blonde hair and curly hair came up to him. "Hi, I'm Nicole. Chiron has sent me to grab you. We've got a lot to talk about." And distracted him from his first (and bad) experience of camp.

(Only later on, he realized this snobby girl was his half sister, and the head consoler of the Apollo cabin)

* * *

><p>When the door to cabin seven suddenly opened, he swore the whole camp felt quieter. All of his siblings turned still like statues. Only some of them have a dance move frozen in mid-air, while the others were waving pieces of pizza around. In less than a second, his older half sister covered her nose quickly and flung the bathroom door shut tight. It was all because of the "nauseating" smell of meat.<p>

Then, chuckles filled up the room. He remembered laughing the loudest. And when she came out, he was waving around a piece of pizza in the air like an idiot.

_How immature he was back then._

Her perfectly tanned skin turned red as the tomatoes on the Demeter cabin roof. Her hands were already in the shape of two angry fists, but when she looked around for support there were none. That just mad her madder.

"Fine." She said softly, glaring directly at him. "You win."

All around camp cheers could be heard, although he wasn't sure "what" exactly did he win. it was just to piss her off for being so mean to him. Where did the competition come from?

(It wasn't until the next morning he found out, he, was indeed new head consoler for cabin seven)

* * *

><p>"Lee?" He heard a knock behind him. To his surprise he found no one but the ex-cabin leader standing in the doorway. His heart skipped a beat, thinking of all the horrible things she could do to him - especially since he was the only one there, due to being injured to swordfighting.<p>

"You don't really have to knock, it's your cabin too." He said sheepishly, figuring that was the best way to start.

"I know." Nothing bad so far...but he was still tense.

"I just learned something from Chiron." He voice sounded so serious he wondered what it could possibly be. A late April fool's joke?

"What is it?"

"It's something to do with Fatal Flaws."

His ears immediately perked up. Any conversation that didn't involve yelling with fine by him. Besides, it was sort of interesting. "Yes?"

"Every demigod has one, and if we don't control it is fatal - since they call it 'Fatal flaws'. I just learned our one."

He noticed her eyes were almost bloodshot. It sounded like the whole fatal flaws thing meant more to her than it did to him. After a moment of silence she continued on.

"It is to sacrifice."

Sacrifice? This is a weird question.

"Sooo, do you think we are the kind of person that would die for other people? Would you die for me?" He thought there was a hint of hopefulness in her voice. _As if she cares. She can take care of herself. _

"No."

"Help me fight against a monster?"

"No."

"Sacrifice yourself to help me?"

"No."

(And at the time, he meant it)

* * *

><p>"Lee!" A piercing yet familiar scream jarred his vision. He raised his bow in defense, only to see <em>he <em>wasn't the one in trouble. A girl was struggling to fight a giant with a huge club. It wasn't until he peered closely when he realized he recognized her. The same dark hair that beamed in the sunlight. The scar on her wrist.

_Yes, it was her. _

"You've been horrible to me." He blurted out all of a sudden. _Hades, we're all gonna die anyways._

"You stole my position as head consoler!"

"I didn't want to! Besides you've been mean before that."

She grimaced, fighting off the giant as best as she can do. "My - _our _lives are on the line here, do you really want to argue about this right now?"

Before he could talk back, the giant suddenly raised his club without any warning. He felt like the whole earth had frozen in one second. He was aware that she was about to die, and that he was standing there, talking to her like the idiot he's always been.

He doved foward, pushed her out of the way just in time so his bow was snapped in half, and the club landed on _him _instead.

The pain was unbearable. But he only had about two seconds to experience it anyways.

_Our fatal flaw is to sacrifice. _

_Would you die for me?_

_Yes._

_Would you help me fight against a monster?_

_Yes._

_Would you sacrifice yourself to help me?_

_Yes._

(It wasn't until the end it all became true, and yet she never said a word)

* * *

><p><em>It is to sacrifice.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Zeus, that sounded so much like a love story when it's actually just two siblings. Once again, there is a different between Percy's flaw and Lee's. And bascially we got our first person dying! *Insert sniffs* <strong>

**Actually I didn't like this chapter very much. And I didn't revise too much, so tell me what I need to work on. Bring in on!**

**Today, I'm pestering you to read The Summer Before! Yes, it's just one of my stories that take less than a minute to read. So...hopefully you do!**

**- Taylor**


	8. Cabin Eight: Artemis

**Zoë is not actually a half-blood, but important enough...**

**Any tips? Or a just a simple review would make my day. I'm gonna make an effort to reply to the first few.**

**(And make me more motivated, because really, who would want thousands of views and no REviews?)**

**Disclaimer: The usual drill. You can probably memorize it by now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin Eight: Artemis<br>Trust issues  
><strong>_[She doesn't have kids to carry on her flaw, but her lieutenant does it just fine]_

* * *

><p><em>Tic tok, tic tok, tic tok.<em>

She stood outside in the Hesperid garden. Everything seemed too silent, even Ladon's snoring have gone down. For the mortal world, midnight was black. Plain black. Whilst behind all the mist, midnight is a time no one could resist looking up into the sky. Millions of stars shone from above, out of her reach. The tempting golden apples glinted and swayed to the hissing of the wind.

This was her **life**, and this life is **over**.

"Hello, Zoë." A voice spoke softy. She made a face. Even though she knew he was going to come, seeing the person that made this happen is never a good sight.

"Thee dare to show thy face in here again after what happened?" She hissed, not taking the chances of screaming in agony and waking her sisters up - although she would love to. "Now this is my last night here. And thee still never mentioned me."

As she said it, tears slipped down her cheeks like liquid drops of silver. Even tears look beautiful at midnight, no matter whose it was and how much it hurts.

"Be paient. I never forgot thy favour."

"So why? Why had this happened?" She waved her hands where the garden gate stood. It had been flung right open, expecting her to leave. Almost as if they have planned this, with consequences if the former Hesperid is still there within the morning.

"But -"

"None of this would have happened if it wasn't in favor of -" She stopped.

She knew from his voice, that she would never be able to trust anyone again.

xxx

"Zoe Nightshade, would you like to join the hunt and be my lieutenant?"

_Never trust anyone again._

But she was tempted, for the first time in her life since he left her and she left home. And she wasn't sure how much longer she was going to last if she didn't. Her carefully braided hair was torn into shreds and literally burnt on the ends. She longed for fresh clothes, which she forgot to pack. The blade she had never used till now had gone blunt in the first five days.

"I can't be sure..." She answered softly, but Artemis heard.

"Zoe." The goddess gripped the bow in front of her, shaped like a moon. There was also a silver circuit, only it wasn't glimmering like it did when she saw it on the old liutenent. "My old liutenant had never experienced anything like you did, so she left after thousands of years in the hunt. But you have the true soul and spirit of a huntress, and may all appreciate that."

Never trust anyone again.

"I-"

Never trust anyone again.

"Yes."

xxx

So much memories, there she was again, in the exact spot she stood when he was visiting.

At the hilltop of the garden, the pain on her arm increasing every few seconds. She grasped it tightly, thinking of the cause of it. In less than five minutes, she'd been stood down by her sister, and poisoned by her old pet. Her sisters hadn't changed a bit. Why would they? She betrayed them, what she was expecting?

Even Ladon thinks so. She closed her eyes, remembering the day she'd left home. Ladon, even as a dragon, was the only one that cried for her when she left. If he didn't have a job of guarding the trees, the poor dragon looked like he was about to follow her.

_I guess over the two thousand years, he finally discovered I am a traitor._

So many people that betrayed her, but she betrayed all of them first.

"Zoë, you are hurt." When she opened her eyes, Percy was staring at her. "Let me see." She must have been babbling on without realizing.

"No." She snapped back in defense, although her arm felt weak from Ladon's poison. "It is nothing. As I was saying..."

Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks, causing the other two to bump into her.

_No, not that mountain. Artemis, don't let it be that mountain._

"This is Atla's mountain." She clenched her teeth as she spoke. _Why am I back here? Please not this mountain. _"Where he -"

_Oh no._

"Where he used to hold up the sky."

Grey clouds at the edge of the mountain's summit. She looked for her initials on the wall, and found it. ZH was carved perfectly on a piece of stone holding together the entrance to the mountain. Her sister's initials were there too, all from when they were little.

Yes, this was the place.

Going back, it suddenly reminded her of a song, many years ago that a hunter was listening to.

Lady Artemis, her companion for over two thousand years was holding up what once used to be her father's punishment. Out of all the dangers, ten million monsters, she'd never looked in pain before. Her forehead was sticky with a small golden scar. Her silver dressed was tattered, and her hair looked like it had been cropped with a sharp knife. Even worse, her father's burden was now chained to her.

_Midnight_  
><em>Not a sound from the pavement<em>  
><em>Has the moon lost her memory?<em>  
><em>She is smiling alone<em>

_Shut up!_ She warned herself. At the time she'd pointed out the "moon" part of the lyrics were rather disrespectful to Lady Artemis, but the huntress kept playing the song. Just as well, she quit soon after.

"Zoë, do not come here! I forbid you!" Artemis - _Lady_ Artemis' voice rang clearly into her head.

Despite the protests, she ran forward and tug at the chains anyway. Only, it doesn't repond.

_Daylight_  
><em>I must wait for the sunrise<em>  
><em>I must think of a new life<em>  
><em>And I mustn't give in<em>  
><em>When the dawn comes<em>  
><em>Tonight will be a memory too<em>  
><em>And a new day will begin<em>

Only a new day _doesn't _begin so easily. If she couldn't beat her father...a new day will never come again. Hands intertwined with her bow, she raised up an arrow. This time, a new thought entered her brain, and it's not anymore lyrics.

_Foolish girl. It's me._ The voice sounded horrible, like it was singing along to the song of death itself. She peered closely at Atlas, who was now dodging Artemis' attacks.

_Don't you know the powers of the titans? We can split ourselves up, just like gods. So one part of me is fighting, while the other is talking to you._

She clenched her jaws tightly, unable to look towards anything other than the ground.

_If the titans are "evil", what's saying the gods aren't?_

Silence.

_Tic tok. Tic tok. Tic tok._

It all sounded to familiar. Someone you trust...betraying you. Somewhere you think is perfect...gone. And for Zoë, she'll never know.

_"My old lieutenant had never experienced anything like you did, so she left after thousands of years in the hunt. But you have the true soul and spirit of a huntress, and may all appreciate that."_

_Lady Artemis, is that true?_

In her moment of indecision, her father decides to take a swipe at her. Without thinking, she shoots upward.

_How dare you - _The raged sounds of her father's yelling echoed in her brain.

_You don't understand._

_How can you say that? I'm your father, the general of the titans. The __GENERAL__ of the __TITANS!_

She looked at her father directly in the eyes, wondering if any time has passed at all when they were "talking" to each other.

_You were never betrayed by Heracles, father._

Atlas swatted her aside with one single bellow before moving on to Artemis. After a few seconds, she felt herself landing on a few sharp rocks with her bad arm bleeding green poison. But she didn't care, she knew it all along.

_Burnt out ends of smoky days_  
><em>The stale cold smell of morning<em>  
><em>The streetlamp dies, another night is over<em>

That one shall perish by a parent's hand.

_Touch me_  
><em>It's so easy to leave me<em>  
><em>All alone with the memory<em>

xxx

Stars.

It was better than Elysium. It was better than any second with Heracles. It was better than her hunting days.

Because she had never felt so free.

_If you touch me_  
><em>You'll understand what happiness is<em>

_Look_  
><em>A new day has begun.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>:)<strong>

_**P.S THE SON OF NEPTUNE SNEAK PEAK IS OUT!**_

**Old news, I know, but still!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**- Taylor**


	9. Cabin Nine: Hephaestus

**(C) - Rick Riordan**

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin Nine: Hephaestus<br>Low . Self . Confidence  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Leo!" The voice had to call several times before it could get his attention. With Argo II right in front of him - the tribute of Festus staring hard into his eyes - and Annabeth doing something new every five seconds, he thought he deserved some credit to be able to hear at all.<p>

Running down the hill and nearly tripping over for most of the time was Piper. Even in her sneakers and run-down clothes, he get the tingly feeling all over. Today her hair was styled in a messy ponytail, and the ADHD part of him was debating on whether Piper did it on purpose, or was it just Piper.

Neither way, Piper was still going to be Piper.

"Hey. Nice hair." _Nice hair? What the -_

He was sure he just blew it with the first sentence he said.

Piper's eyes widened, and both hands flung to her chocolate brown do'. "Hades, I was hoping it wasn't that bad..."

"Hello, Piper." Annabeth made her way over to them. She looked like she was about to say something, but then the Hero had made this grand entrance.

Or, running down the hill.

Three reasons why you would want to be friends with Jason Grace:

1. You get to toy with gadgets and go on _killer_ quests.

a) Even though the quest can kill you, like literally.  
>b) And mishaps take place only then.<p>

2. He is...nice.

3. Without him, Leo wasn't sure what he'd be right now. At least he is somebody, instead of nobody.

a) Although he will never be the biggest somebody, it still makes it alright.

And the three reasons why you'd rather die than be friends with Jason Grace:

1. It's like you're invisible next to him.

2. He's got it all, and it's hard not to be jealous.

a) Jealous, jealous, jealous. What a horrible word.

3. He . is . Jason . Grace. Piper's girlfriend. Hero of Olympus. Roman son of Jupiter/Zeus. Hera's champion. Thalia Grace's little bother.

But no matter what, he had made a decision, he will always be his friend.

"So this is it." Annabeth said, without even batting an eyelash. She must be used to the rush of going on a new adventure, one that could get everyone killed. Figures.

"We are going on a new quest. Our _second_ one." Piper follows, repeating and mouthing is silently over and over again as if she couldn't get the hang of saying the words together and was testing it out on her tongue. Without even realizing, the two girls both turned to stare at Jason.

Jason. _JasonJasonJasonJasonJason._

That was all he ever heard from the day they got to camp. It wasn't fair, at the same time there's nobody to blame. Has anyone ever thought, maybe before the mist covered everything up, that Piper and him was going out? Two students of the wilderness school, both demigods. It makes sense. And Jason was just their own hallucination.

Suddenly he felt sick. His world turned upside down and was spinning as if he was inside a beach ball.

_Maybe it doesn't pay off well, maybe he shouldn't torture himself for life._

_Maybe, he shouldn't be here at all._

"Sorry." He mumbled. But nobody took any notice.

"Sorry." He repeated, a little bit louder. Piper and Jason were talking, but Annabeth heard.

"Huh?" Her greys eyes turn questionable. "What are you talking about, Leo?"

"I'm sorry. But I can't -" I can't go on this quest. I can't be like this for the rest of my life. "I have to go."

As he sprinted, he was fully aware of Annabeth, Piper and Jason calling his name over and over. Annabeth yelled about how he had to control the ship. Piper wonder out loud what did they do to scare him off meanwhile Jason, Jason said three simple words.

"I'm sorry too."

He imagined his mother saying, _"You've made the right choice. Everything can be fixed, nothing is broken forever."_

_We'll see about that._

* * *

><p><strong>Short, but oh well. :) <strong>

**R & E & R & CIYW (read, enjoy, review, critisize if you want)**

**I really like Leo, and the idea of PiperxLeo. Jason = Not so much.**

**- Taylor**


	10. Cabin Ten: Aphrodite

**(C) - Rick Riordan**

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin Ten: Aphrodite<br>Outer appearance  
><strong>

* * *

><p>If she had looked in the mirror one day ago, she would've seen an innocent girl. The pink eyeshadow, red cherry lipgloss, mascara and beautiful silky blonde hair most girls would die for. With the exception of her siblings, ofcourse.<p>

Now, she was different, changed.

* * *

><p><em>Hey Silena. <em>It starts simple. Except it was Luke. Luke Castellan talking to _her. _Maybe this love magic works better than she thought.

_Um, hi. _

Silena's real thoughts: _Luke why are you here and Zeus your blues eye look beautiful today._

_Silena, can I come to ask you a favour, as a friend? _

_It depends what it is. _

Silena's real thoughts: _Ofcourse I will whatever it is. As long as I am friends with you. _

He cleared his throat several times, which made her blush harder. They had _never _talked before. Never.

_You know Kronos, right? _

_Yeah? _

Silena's real thoughts: _Out of all the things, KRONOS?_

It ranked pretty high on her list of unexpected, which as a demigod she should be used to by now.

_I'm afraid this is the end for me at camp. I have a mission to do that is none of Chiron's business. I need you to keep an eye out for me here._

_How am I supposed to do that? And what mission, is it a quest?_

Silena's real thoughts: _You're LEAVING? Oh wait, mission...something. What was it about again? Oh well, he needs a favour from his friend and -_

He holds up a silver scythe charm. She tried to touch it, but the tip of her finger burned with coldness. As if on cue, she senses evil voices lurking around the back, laughing at the thought little girl Beauregard would fall for it.

But this was Luke Castellan, only he doesn't like people calling him by his last name. He was asking a favour from her. What was that quote from her mother again?

Love conquers all.

She'll have to make sure not to fall in love with anyone else not, as she had already fallen for worse things than she can describe.

* * *

><p>If she had looked in the mirror one day earlier, she would've seen a girl head-over heels in love with a blonde guy who had attacked camp and messed up her hair at pegaseus riding. Yet she was still in love, with the tiny friendship even though it meant giving everybody else in return.<p>

Now she is no longer falling through a dtich - she was trying desperately to crawl her way out of one.

* * *

><p>She took a seat to admire her new Hello Kitty Bandage. The arm hurted like Hades, but at least it was pink now with a cheerful kitten wearing a tie on one of her ears.<p>

Suddenly the bench shook, like someone new was adding to it.

_Are you ok now? _

She should've known. It was Charles Beckondorf. He was big and typical Hephaestus-like, but he is a nice person with a nice heart. It was silly for someone that spends hours trying to cover up one pimple, but that was all she needed.

And Luke. He got her into this trouble, yet she don't regret leaking the secrets in. It wasn't like she could go back now. Last night he called her a star, he called her B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L. It was a very big compliment even though she'd heard it more times than she can count.

_Silena?_

_Oh right. Yes, I'm fine now. _

_Do you want me to walk you back to my cabin?_

_That would be nice. _

She felt a tinly feeling inside her, more than the times when she was pratically pushing information into Luke's waiting arms. Although she cannot fall in love with someone else, the one has already caused enough trouble for her.

When they got back, she seems a nasty cut on Beckondorf's right knee. It was at least two inchs deep, worse than she'd ever done in her whole life. Guilt washes over all other emotions.

_Charlie?_

He turned around. _Yeah?_

She wraps him into a tight hug. Her legs were long, but she still had to stand on the end of her tones to reach up.

_Stupid fates. _

_Huh? _He asked, still in their hug.

_I said, the Fates are stupid. _

She CANNOT be in love with him. She simple can't. Because she was supposbly in love with Luke, and she was daughter of Aphrodite. The others would laugh at her for this.

* * *

><p>If a mirror was handed to her right now, the bright rays of Elysium would reflect off it. Her faces would show up clean of scars - or even makeup. The rest was history. Ofcourse, she couldn't wish for a better ending.<p>

She had been once innocent, then stupid, then faustrated, then somewhat an undeserved name of a hero. Last of all, she was free.

She was Silena Beauregard, and nothing more. She will spend enternity with Charles Beckondorf.

And sometimes beauty can turn into beast, and beast becomes a natural beauty.

(Nevermind now that it was too late)

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like I do not need to add in the part when she died. Confusing chapter I know...and this isn't really a good one.<strong>

**R & E & R & CIYW (read, enjoy, review, critisize if you want)**

**- Taylor**


	11. Cabin Eleven: Hermes

**(C) - Rick Riordan**

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin Eleven: Hermes<strong>**  
>Ambition<strong>

* * *

><p>No one can deny Luke Castellan never changed.<p>

_"You're not Luke. I don't know who you are anymore." _That comment particularly stung.

However, like he feared, the comment turned to reality. He isn't Luke anymore, inside or out. He is the person that tried to poison Percy with a pit scorpion. He is the person that poisoned the girl that sacrificed her life for him. Or, her tree anyway. He is the boy that tricked his former best friend into holding up the sky, and used her multiple times.

He is the boy with gold eyes. He is the boy that dipped in the River Styx and became invincible.

He is not Luke anymore. He is Kronos.

He watched as the blonde girl, half-dead with her forehead gushing out blood, made her way to him.

"Family, Luke. You promised." She croaked.

One-half of him is very aware of Kronos, struggling to get the better of him. Nevertheless, Annabeth's word had a major effect, and he broke free. The red blood on his knife became visible to him, and for the first time he realized some of it belonged to her.

"_Promise." _His voice was still Kronos', but his thoughts are pure Luke Castellan.

"Annabeth...you're bleeding."

**_No! _**He gasped, trying desperately to stagger forward despite the blooming voice of the titan lord, hovering in his mind. **_Luke. Just because that cursed daughter of Athena snaps her finger, you are not going to change. _**

_I have had about enough. _

_**CASTELLAN! **_The earth appeared to be rumbling beneath him, but the others didn't take notice of it. They all stared at him intensively, and Annabeth said something about a knife.

_Help! __He yelled to himself, _but it was too late. One second after Percy knocked the scythe into the hearth, Kronos was in control again.

_**You are a fool. **_One part of Kronos managed to remind Luke while the other parts talked to Percy. **_Remember your father, the "arrogant jerk"? Remember all these times you plagued service to Kronos? Remember when he IGNORED you all these years?_**

He did.

**_Remember the award I am promising? I will set you free, Luke Castellan. _**

He knew he had the fate of Olympus in his hands. Although the _Fates _weren't, and they are telling him the most different, absurd thoughts three old grannies could manage.

_Your father is a jerk. _One of them said in a raspy voice. _What you want is to succeed. To not give up. Luke does not give up. _

But is he still Luke?

There was a faint chuckle. Was it his imagination, or were they laughing? At him?

_You promised Annabeth a family. That's a real ambition you failed miserably on. __The other lady reminded._

_Listen to your heart, not your goals or ambitions. _The third one said, dead serious.

"Please, Percy..."

One message from master: **_NOOOOOOOOO!_**

His skin has been radiating gold for a while, but for the first time he is forced to notice that. Percy had gotten hold of Annabeth's knife - _THE _knife - and heaved himself up while he had been in his train of thoughts.

"You can't do it yourself." It sounded stupid, even to him. Here he is, turning his world upside down - and he is giving his worst enemy tips on how to kill him. "He'll break my control. He'll defend himself. Only my hand. I know where. I can...can keep him controlled."

Percy raised his knife, then stopped short.

"Please...there is no time."

Kronos desperately tried to break free, cutting his life cord. With every bit of his willpower, he stretched out his hand. And he took the cursed blade.

The throne room shook. He whacked his already-damaged head on the cool marble glass of the Olympus floor. This was definitely the worst pain he had felt, physically. Many things happened in one second. Kronos yelled crazy things at him, but his voice sounded far away and soon lifted out of his body like a weight off his chest. Three faces hovered in front of him - two half bloods and one satyr.

The phrase "His life flashed before his eyes" came true for him. Fighting monsters with Annabeth and Thalia; his mom in one of her non-insane days; coming to camp. He didn't have too much good memories afterwards, Kronos took it from there.

Yet now...Kronos is simply gone.

He opened his eyes for the last time.

Even though he could not see it, he knew his eyes were blue.

* * *

><p><strong>Not a good chapter, really. But I cried at the end of TLO, before realizing I was eating at the same time...fail...<strong>

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter and tell me what you thought of it.**

**Another note, does anybody bother to read A/Ns?**

**- Taylor**


	12. Cabin Twelve: Dionysus

**Disclaimer: Who does not own PJO? ME!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin Twelve: Dionysus<strong>  
><strong>Envy<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Run.<em>

His footsteps barely made an impact on the damp forest floor before they took off again - speeding faster than a child of Hermes and Hermes does himself. Maybe not the last one, but he once timed a girl from that cabin, so he would know.

The steel knife his father gave for his 12th birthday strung against his fingertips. He cannot believe what he is about to do.

_Like they would care._ He thought bitterly to himself. It was as if he was the middle child of a family, only the so-called "family" is a whole camp of demigods somehow related - but not really. Percy gets the glory. Annabeth follows on. Lee Fletcher and his brother are both heroes.

It was like a family trait to want something else. It sounded so weird, especially when it is cabin twelve, but it is so very true. His father would never admit it - but he spent sleepless (If the gods need sleep) nights looking over Ariadne when she was still sailing with Perseus. He could almost imagine his father cursing the famous hero, only to have Zeus argue he would not do anything to one of his kids. Ironic, since he _is_ one of his kids. Even more ironicly, he married his brother's ex, his technical _sister-in-law_.

He focused back onto the real subject. Staring back at him from a huge puddle was himself, with the curly blonde locks and an athletic look - completed with glittering blue eyes and pale cheeks. Closing his eyes, he raises his knife until the celestial bronze burned against his throat. His grip tightened on the knife...

A burst of gold light appeared from behind, startling him so much the knife shot down and dove fiercely into a tree stump - axing a cut in it.

"Up to something?" The man asked.

He recognized that voice anywhere. He hears it every day, unlike most campers.

"Dad?" His teary eyes widened with disbelief.

OoOoO

To a demigod there are many unusual moments and aspects of your life - but sipping sweet hot chocolate in the big house with Dionysus, in the middle of the night, is a definite_ impossible_.

Nobody had ever done it before, as far as he knew. He was sure they would never want to either.

His father wore a black suit. His eyes were red and swollen, and when the light shone onto his chubby cheeks, they looked like they had tried-up tears on them. Unusual. He nibbled on a peeled grape, not making a sound. "Would you like to tell me just what you were doing in the creeks?"

He opened his mouth, a few thousand excuses stuck in his throat - but his father waved his hand as if to dismiss that question. "I know. Let's just say gods get a tingly feeling when one of their kids is close to dying - can't afford to lose two kids in one day."

So he knew. Nevertheless, why did he bother? He is usually the one to laugh when a demigod shot down to Hades.

"Would a father drown his own kids? Starve them?" Dionysus replied to his thoughts aloud. "Think about it."

Say something! His brain urged him. He had been in the big house for exactly 13 minutes and still had not said a word. He wanted to start crying again, but in Dionysus' eyes, it counted as a weakness.

"I'm sorry," his voice came out croaky and dry, trying to swallow the fear, "I got sad..."

His father reached for the grape bowl, pulled out a few grapes, and pressed them into his hands. "Let me tell you something, son. Ever heard of a thing called fatal flaws? Rather horrible. It killed many heroes."

Fatal flaws. It sounded horrible. Fatal, meaning you can die. Flaws, as in weakness or such.

"My kids have a very bad flaw. I have no idea why it is my kids. I think every demigod has it in them, but those stupid fates click their fingers and -"

"Every demigod has it in them?" He prompted.

"You and your brother had always had green blood in you. Not literally, duh!" The word "duh" has become a new favorite of his father ever since he learned it off some camper. "You are all jealous. Perhaps some more than the rest. Perhaps you do not know you envy others, but it is true. You want to be a hero, but it is troubling. The 'spotlight' is not that much of a good thing. Infact, Perry or whatever probably wants to be you." He concluded just as the clock struck one. It was nearly thirty minutes since he had been in the big house now.

"Thank you." Then he added hesitantly, "Father."

What he did not add was that he had prayed to the fates every night he did not have that drunken old hag for a father. _I am very sorry, Fates._ His father just saved his life, proving his is not completely emotionless - he was just angry.

Just as he got up to go, his dad stopped him. "Pollux?"

"Yeah?" _He knows my name!_

"Don't tell anyone I had this conversation with you. No one."

For the first time in ages, he smiled.

"I won't."

* * *

><p>"Pollux!" Malcolm from the Athena cabin caught up to him. They had been close friends since the camp invasion two years ago. "Are you feeling...alright?"<p>

For the first time, the sun did not make him want to hide. He grinned widely, much to Malcolm's shock.

"It's fine. Absolutely fine."

_Castor would be proud._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE READ**

**1. Firstly, I have a big problem on my timezones - it does not match America's. So, when do you usually check FF? After school? Evening?**

**2. Secondly, should I delete one of my oneshots? I don't know why, but some of them are badly done. Although NOT the first one, I feel pressured to leave my first piece on at all times.**

**3. Am I nitpicking the characters? Or maybe I am just nitpicking myself.**

**4. OMZ the story is going to a conclusion! *Sniffs* If you look at my first few chapters then my recent ones, are there any differences?**

**Maybe you won't answer those question, well, FINE. But thanks for reading and leave a review!**

**- Taylor**


	13. Cabin Thirteen: Hades

**LAST CHAPTER! *Cough*readtheAN*cough***

**Disclaimer: Taylor does not own PJO. She does own this story, though!**

**Oh, and sorry if this sucks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin Thirteen: Hades<strong>  
><strong>Holding grudges<strong>

* * *

><p>The labyrinth smelled of moldy cheese and skeleton corpses. Nico got the feeling everybody was watching him with a side-glance, inching further and further away as if he was going to lash out of control and kill someone on the spot. Biting his lip, he chanted softly to the pile of leftover root beer and barbecue meat lying in the tank.<p>

"Anytime now." Muttered Grover. He was not sure if he hated Grover or not, as they all used to be good friends back at Westover hall - the satyr was hilarious to watch.

_No, I hate all of them. The whole lot. _He reminded himself.

A silvery burst of light moved in the trees. It came past Percy - and for once, the boy did something right by letting it pass. The ghost knelt down to drink, and as it arose, he saw the traces on her face that showed Bianca di Angelo.

Nico realized how much he missed seeing his sister. The green cap she never took off, the dark eyes they always shared, even though the typical Hunter of Artemis outfit covered half of her. He was the son of Hades, the lord of the dead. Yet it hurts so much to see the people once alive. Bianca a little bit more than the rest.

"Hello Percy." She said calmly, looking directly at the boy who let her die. He cringed, wanting to wave a banner right in his sister's face: I AM YOUR BROTHER AND I AM RIGHT BEHIND YOU. It would say. How could she look at Percy first?

Percy looked dazed. "Bianca. I'm so sorry."

_Like that would bring her back. _He thought bitterly.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Percy. I made my own choice. I don't regret it."

How could she...?

"Bianca!" He stepped forward, begging his sister to look at him in the eye. However, when Bianca turned, her face grew pained.

"Hello, Nico. You've got so tall."

Wasn't it just pathetic - he _could _bring Bianca back. He _could _deck Percy right there and then. but he is not.

"Why didn't you answer me sooner? I've been trying for months!" He cried out, feeling helplessly overpowered.

"I was sort of hoping you would give up."

Give . up. Bianca wanted him to give up.

"Give up?" His voice crackled. "How can you say that? I am trying to save you."

"You can't, Nico. Do not do this. Percy is right." She might as well stab him with a dagger. At least they would both be dead and he could see her every day in their father's domain.

"No! He let you die! He is not your friend."

It sounded just like one of those typical brother-and-sister fights people find everyday on the streets. But no one has ever argued over who is responsible for killing who - it just was not possible.

"Holding grudges is dangerous for a child of Hades. It is our fatal flaw. You have to forgive. You have to promise me this."

He stared at Bianca, finding he could literally stare into her soul. Her face was pleading with him - dealing with him. She wanted him to do the most impossible thing and thickening it by calling it some fatal flaw.

_Do this for me. _She seemed to say, in a way of communication only siblings can understand.

_I cannot. I am doing everything for you already. _He told her silently.

_You can drop everything else and just do one simple thing for me - letting me go. Oh, and forgiving Percy. It is a lot of pressure being a hero, and having the fate of the world in your hands._

"No, never." He responded aloud. Nobody seemed to be taking any notice the two were staring weirdly at each other. Nobody even commented on the fact time passed by at all.

A flicker of disappointment crossed Bianca's face.

He was sure of it. He would bring Bianca back. Kronos had never bothered him before, because they would run away together, fight all the monsters with just the two of them. Scratch the titan war.

_Bianca, I was looking forward to fighting monsters with you. I thought we could defend the camp together._

Forgive and forget. It was impossible when it involved ruining your dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I posted the first chapter of this story right before my Easter holiday trip. I never thought people would actually read it, to be honest. Thank you SO much for helping me, telling me when it was good, and simply reviewing. I promise I've read every review and tried my hardest to improve.**

**What am I doing now? Maybe a chapter story. Or I'll rewrite something. Or oneshots. IDK, really. Please check out some of my other stories!**

**Thank you and please review for the final time!**

**- Taylor.**


End file.
